Harana
by LovelessEgoist
Summary: Isang kuwento tungkol kay Hiroki at Nowaki..at isa sa kanila ay may supresang makakapag bago ng kanilang buhay. Super-kyut! x3 English version of this story is 'Serenade'. First ever Filipino fanfic of Junjou! Please R & R! Disclaimer: I 'm not Shungiku


**This is one of my ideas when i was listening to Parokya Ni Edgar's 'Harana' and i thought it would suit the egoist couple the most..sorry for my bad filipino _ I have been overseas for already 4 years xP Oh and btw I posted the English version as 'Serenade' (what harana in eng is) as another story so..yeah!**

**Enjoy the first ever filipino fanfic of Junjou Romantica! ^-^**

~Isang gabi~

Isinara ni Hiroki and kanyang laptop. Kahit ay halos hating gabi, ngayong lang niya natapos and kanyang mga thesis galing sa university. Pago na pagod na siya at hindi niya gusto yung malamig na hangin na dala ng gabi.

"Hay nako…gusto ko na lang matulog." Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Palagi namang nag-iisa si Hiroki. Hindi di siya mahilig sa tao, at hindi siya mahilig mag-usap. Mas gusto niya magtrabaho at mag-basa ng mga litratura, ang kaisa-isa niyang hilig. Kahit guro siya sa isang unibersidad, madali siyang magalit sa mga estudyanteng nag te-text o nagsasalita sa klase niya. At madaming beses na hinagisan niya ang mga ito ng mga libro, chalk, o bolpen.

Madaming bagay ang naka-iinis sa kanya. At hindi din marami ang kanyang kaibigan. Ang kaisa-isa niyang matalik na kaibigan ay si Akihiko Usami, isang sikat na manunulat na kilala niya at palaging kasama kahit nung bata pa siya. Humiga siya sa kanyang kama pagdating niya sa kanyang kwarto.

"Ahhh..nakakainis na man 'to. Kung sana lang ay..siya…siya.." sabi ni Hiroki, nagiisip tungkol sa madaming mga bagay, at marami sa iyon ay hind niya ginusto.

Rak!

May batong tumama sa kanyang bintana at biglang umupo ulit si Hiroki, gulat. _Sino ba iyon? Ay, nakakainis na man..baka mga loko-lokong bata lang 'yon.._inisip niya. Pero, tumayo pa rin siya at pumunta sa may bintana.

Salamin ang bintana niya kaya pagpunta niya roon ay nakita niya agad kung ano ang nasa labas, kung sino ang nagbato nung bato sa kanyang bintana. _Sino man 'yon…babatukan ko 'yon! _Inisip niya uli, medyo galit.

Pagdating niya sa may bintana, nagulat siya nung wala siyang nakitang mga bata, isang grupo ng mga lalaki lang, at may isa pang nakihiwalay sa grupo na may hawak na gitara at rosas. Lahat sila ay naka-barong at nagtaka si Hiroki kung ano gingawa nila sa harap ng bahay na nakaporma. Lalo pang nagulat si Hiroki nang nakita niya na ang lalaking may gitara ay ang kanyang kasintahan na si Nowaki. Medyo, sa loob niya, ay natuwa si Hiroki, pero dahil sa kanyang dangal, ay hindi niya ito gustong sasabihin. Kaysasa sabihin na siya' natuwa, namula lang ang kanyang pisngi at binukson niya ang bintana.

"L-loko!" sinigaw niya sa kanyang sinta, nahihiya.

Ngumiti lang si Nowaki galing sa baba at siya naman ang nagsalita. Itinaas din niya ang mga rosas at ipinakita sa kanya.

"Hiro-san! Mahal kita! Ito'y para sa iyo!" sabi niya, tumitingig sa kanyang kasintahan, ngumingiti. Namula lang lalo sa Hiroki pero wala siyang sinabi. Sa totoo lang, di nya alam kung anong sasabihin nung oras na iyun.

Biglang binigay ni Nowaki and rosas sa isa sa kanyang mga kaibigan para hawakan at muli, ngumiti siya sa kanyang mahal.

"Para sa' yo ito,Hiro-san..ang aking harana."

Sa kaloob-looban niya ay halos tumalon na siya sa saya pero lalong tumahimik si Hiroki at namula uli ang kanyang mga pisngi sa hiya. Pero din naman, ginustong-gusto niya ang pagmamahal ng kanyang nobyo.

Tapos isinuot niya ang strap nung gitara at pinosisyon nya ang sarili para mag-tugtog ng gitara. Lumingo siya at tumingin kay Hiroki, and kanyang mata'y parang ngumingiti rin.

Nagsimula niyang tugtogin ang instrumento na may damdamin. Tapos, ay kumanta din siya.

'_Uso pa ba ang harana?_

_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka_

_Sino ba 'tong mukang gago_

_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_

_At nasisintunado sa kaba_

_Meron pang dalang mga rosas_

_Suot na may maong na kupas_

_At nariyan pa ang barkada_

_Nakaporma naka-barong_

_Sa awiting daig pa and minus-one at sing-along_

Halos mapaiyak si Hiroki sa kanyang tuwa. Ay, napaka-romantiko ng kanyang sinta. At para gawin ito..ay talagang, talagang nagpapasaya ng kanyang puso't dadmdamin. Tuloy lang siyang nakinig sa magandang, malumanay na boses ng kanyang nobyo.

_Puno ang langit ng bituin at kay lamig pa nang hangin_

_Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw, giliw_

_At sa awitin kong ito sana'y maibigan mo_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko.._

_..sa isang munting harana para sa 'yo_

Hindi alam ni Hiroki kung ngayong sandali ay siyang biglang mahimatay sa todo ng kanyang tuwa. Napaka-mapagmahal ang kanyang nobyo at palagi niyang nagagawang pasayahin and kanyang sinta, kahit ay palagi siyang masungit at inis, palagi na lang si Nowaki ang nakakaliliwanag ng kanyang araw. At siya lang ang isa sa napaka-kaunting tao nakakapag sira ng kanyang dangal.

_Di ba parang nasa sine , isang pelikulang romantiko_

_Hindi ba't ikaw ang bidang artista at ako ang 'yong leading man_

_Sa istorya nagwawakas sa pagibig na wagas_

Napansin rin niya na ang mga kaibigan ni Nowaki na sumama sa kanya ay yung mga katrabaho niya galing sa ospital, at pumunta sila para suportahan at samahan ang kanyang nobyo. Ang iba'y may hawak na ibang bulaklak, yung iba may hawak ng pulang cut-out ng mga puso, tapos yung huling tatlo ay may hawak ng isang malaking cardboard na may nakasulat na, :"Mahal kita Hiro-san…Papakasalan mo ba ako?"

Nagulat si Hiroki muli nung nabasa niya ang mensahe at halos sumabog na ang kanyang damdamin, sa gulat at tuwa. Napansin ito ni Nowaki at ngumitin lang siya habang kumakanta.

_Puno ang langit ng bituin at kay lamig pa nang hangin_

_Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw, giliw_

_At sa awitin kong ito sana'y maibigan mo_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko.._

_..sa isang munting harana para sa 'yo_

Bago pa natapos ni Nowaki ang huling nota nung kanta, ay tumakbo pa alis si Hiroki sa bintana at bumaba ng hagdan, palabas ng bahay. Tumakbo siya papunta sa kanyang nobyo at bigla niyang niyakap siya sa sandaling natapos ang kanta. Binigyan niya ng isang mapagmahal na halik ang kanyang sinta, may ilang patak ng luha sa kanyang mukha, luha ng tuwa at saya. At of course, pagmamahal. Nung sandaling iyun, wala na siyang pakialam sa kanyang dangal.

Medyo nagulat din si Nowaki, sa kabigla-biglaang reaksyon ng kanyang sinta. Pero, siya rin ay natuwa lamang. Pagtapos ng kanilang mahabang halik, ay tumingin sa kanyang mga mata si Hiroki, at siya'y nagsalita.

"Oo, Nowaki..papakasalan kita!" sabi ni Hiroki tuwang-tuwa na siya'y napaiyak. Pero medyo nakasimangot pa rin siya dahil sa kanyang hiya.

"Hiro-san." May kinuhang kahon si Nowaki galing sa kanyang bulsa, at binuksan niya ito. At sa loob nito ay isang ginto na wedding ring. Lumuhod siya sa harap ng kanyang mahal at hinawakan niya ang kamay niya. Tapos, isinuot niya ang singsing sa daliri ni Hiroki. Tumaas siya uilit at hinawakan ang mukha ng kanyang kasintahan. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang mga mata muli.

"Mahal kita Hiro-san."

"L-loko…" namula uli ang kanyang pisngi. "..mahal din kita."


End file.
